Trent de Groot
Trent de Groot is a Native, a Worm native to Earth. History He was first seen asking Drew to stop collecting the Zecters as it will put his & Heather's lives in danger. Drew took it as a threat & prepared to transform, only for the Beetleborg Zecter to calmly land on Trent's palm. Because of his natural peaceful nature, he often tries his best to escape the Invader Worms; he uses his power only to defend the ones around him. He works at a nursery school & loves playing with the kids. After class one day, Trent de Groot was nearly attacked by a Worm, but Roland saves him. Trent was given a chance to run away, but saw a mother & her child being threatened by Worms. So Trent changed to his Native form & attacked the other Worms, letting the mother & child escape. Having the ability to summon any Zecter, he summons the Dragonborg Zecter with the Grip attached & transformed into Dragonborg, destroying all the Pupa Worms & driving Cochlea Worm away. He was wounded & Roland took him to Dalton's house. Trent discovered Dalton's true form as Scorpio Worm after shaking hands with him & Dalton discovered like-wise. Using the Discalibur, Dalton begins to attack Trent, saying he is a Worm & must be destroyed. Trent counters by calling the Scorpix Zecter with the Yaiver swinging towards him, smashing the Discalibur, & escaped using the Clock Up feature. After Aaron Williams told both Drew & Roland that both the Beetleborg & Boron Zecters are created to endlessly fight Worms, Trent was nearly killed when Drew becomes Beetleborg. But this isn't the main reason he died afterwards as Trent was killed by a Cochlea Worm. His death had been avenged by Drew when he transforms into Beetleborg Hyper Form & finishes the Worm with Hyper Kick. Forms Through his ability to call on the Zecters, he can become a Rider & have been seen calling forth the Beetleborg, Dragonborg, & Scorpix Zecters, & transformed into Dragonborg & Scorpix. Rider Forms Dragonborg Masked *'Height': 191cm *'Weight': 125kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 23m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.4s Dragonborg's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until Trent pulls a trigger on the end of the Dragonborg Zecter, initiating the Cast Off command. Dragonborg's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. Rider *'Rider Height': 189cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.5s Dragonborg's Rider Form is the sleeker, faster, & more offensive form of Dragonborg that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form, Dragonborg has access to the Clock Up command which allows Dragonborg to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By folding back the wings on the Dragonborg Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Dragonborg activates the Rider Shooting blast attack. Scorpix Masked *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 137kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/9s Scorpix's Masked Form is a heavily armored form & the default form that Scorpix transforms into, until the tail of the Scorpix Zecter is pressed down, initiating the Cast Off command. Rider *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 98kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.5t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s Scorpix's Rider Form is the sleeker & more offensive-based form which more resembles the scorpion on which Scorpix is named after & themed. It is in this form that Scorpix has access to the Clock Up command which allows Scorpix to travel at speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By lifting & closing the tail-like switch on the Scorpix Zecter, Scorpix activates the Rider Slash attack. Native Trent's true form. Like other Natives, Trent & the others arrives on Earth 35 years ago & develop the Masked Rider System. He is the first Native to appear in the series. He can also create & disguise his own human form & summon Zecters along with their transformation equipment. Equipment Dragonborg's Equipment *'Dragonborg Zecter' **'Device Type': Dragonborg Grip ('Transformation' Gun) **'Animal': Dragonfly **'Color': Sky Blue **'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Dragonborg Grip after pulling the Dragonborg Zecter's tail throttle. **'Cast Off Announcement: "CHANGE DRAGONFLY!!!" ' **'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. **'Primary Finisher: RIDER SHOOTING' - Dragonborg folds up the Dragonborg Zecter's wings into its scope mode, & targets his enemy. Once the target is locked, Dragonborg pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate the Worm. *'Dragonborg Grip (Transformation Gun)': Dragonborg's transformation device also acts as his primary weapon, able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Dragonborg Grip by "Clocked-Up" Dragonborg are significantly faster than regular bullets. Scorpix's Equipment *'Scorpix Zecter' **'Device Type': Scorpix Yaiver ('Transformation' Sword) **'Animal': Scorpion **'Color': Purple **'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Scorpix Yaiver after pushing the Scorpix Zecter's Force Tail into it. **'Cast Off Announcement: "CHANGE SCORPION!!!" ' **'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the 'Trace Switches' on the ZECT Buckle. **'Primary Finisher: RIDER SLASH' - First activated by resetting the Force Tail to default 'up' position. When Scorpix sets the Force Tail back down, the Scorpix Needle will circulate the tachyon energy stored within the Scorpix Zecter. At this point, the charged tachyon particles blend with the gushing venom of the Scorpix Yaiver via photon conversion, allowing the Yaiver to cut down the enemy Worm with venomous slashes. Another variation of this attack involves the Rider Slash being sent as venomous cutting waves through the air. *'Scorpix Yaiver': By placing the Scorpix Zecter onto the Scorpix Yaiver, the Scorpix Yaiver also acts as his personal weapon, enabling to perform the Rider Slash attack. See Also *Daigo Tachikawa - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Worms Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Beetleborg Riders